1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor power components, that is, components capable of switching high currents and/or having high breakdown voltages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, power and/or high voltage components were realized in the form of discreet components. Eventually, to ensure the lateral isolation of these components and improve their breakdown voltage, the periphery of the components was formed of an isolating wall formed by deep diffusion of doping atoms from the upper and lower surfaces of a silicon wafer, with a cut being formed in the middle of this isolating wall.
The evolution of techniques has led to manufacturing several power components and especially several vertical components in the same chip. Examples of such structures are described in particular in European patent application EP-A-0721218 which is incorporated herein by reference. In this patent application, as in all descriptions of components formed in wells separated from one another by isolating walls, it is assumed that each of the components formed in a well surrounded by an isolating wall is properly isolated from the adjacent components which do not influence one another.
The applicant has noted that in some structures including several components formed in distinct wells separated by isolating walls, significant current flow can cause parasitic effects on an adjacent component.